Talk:Munitia (Wild Wild West)/@comment-44734895-20191230050414
Munitia Alternate Storyline: For Munitia her story would start with her getting out of the carriage to release the explosives and send them down towards the brothel where West and Artemus saying, “Let’s set this night off with a bang!”. At the mansion Munitia helps to torture Rita where she learns that West and Artemus are there to get Loveless so she proceeds to look for them. Munitia pulls out a gun from behind Artemus as she says, “End of the road!” Artemus is able to keep Munitia distracted long enough to get a pool billiard out of his pocket. He drops the ball on the floor and Munitia looks at it as Artemus kicks it with the heel of his foot backwards towards her. The smoke releases from the ball and Munitia coughs before falling to her knees fainting. In the tank presentation scene Munitia is driving and operating the cannons on the tank while Miss Lippenrieder operates the guns. After Munitia has finished blowing up everyone surrounding the tank with the cannons She opens the tank hatch smiling while saying,” Looks like this party really blew up!” In the final fight the kite hits Munitia sending her flying backwards but she remains on the deck aboard the Spider she is also wearing her lingerie and corset from the train hijacking scene. Munitia goes with the girls downstairs to retrieve the president, West, and Artemus. After West beats the low tier henchmen Loveless becomes annoyed and goes down stairs to fight West and Artemus takes advantage of the situation by using his handy tool kit to free himself of his bandages. He nearly frees Rita from a Magnetic Collar put on her earlier when Munitia notices tires to shoot Artemus who grabs her wrist in right at the the knick time. The two struggle for control until Munitia knocks Artemus back and over the edge but Artemus grabs on and climbs into the lower parts of the Spider where the rope net is stored. Munitia enters the bottom with her gun drawn but Artemus kicks it out of her hand on top of rope hatch. Munitia takes Artemus down and the two tumble on the floor both climbing over one another trying to reach for the gun. Munitia finally is able to grab the gun but Artemus is able to grab her wrists again. Munitia gets on top of Artemus’ stomach as she tries to lower the gun to his head. Artemus notices the lever for the hatch and uses one of his hands to pull it sending Munitia and him falling. Munitia falls into the net with her back flat while Artemus is able to grab onto a higher portion on the rope. Munitia raises the gun and smiles but Artemus pulls out a pool billiard ball again. Munitia laughs saying, “You fool! That smoke will travel up and knock you out!” Munitia smiles as she aims at Artemus pulling down the firing lever and says,” It’s been a blast!” Artemus gives a small smile back pressing the button on the ball to activate it and says, “This is no smoke bomb.... this is an actual bomb” and drops it down towards Munitia who looks on with terror screaming, “No!! Please no!!!” Munitia continues screaming as the ball falls and it explodes right as it hits her chest blowing her apart and killing her. Artemus looks back down and says, “That sure was a blast!”